This invention relates to a system for checking the dimensions of a cylindrical surface and more particularly for checking and recording the internal dimensions of a cylindrical surface. Tolerances set for launch tubes are very close and there is difficulty determining whether or not these tolerances have been met in a completed tube. Therefore, apparatus for rapidly mapping the internal surface of a launch tube is needed.